


Wake Up

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, op
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“What happens if I try to wake him up?” you asked, a mischievous glint in your eyes.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

_How can he still be asleep with all this racket?_

You stared in wonder at the green-haired man, sitting with his back resting against the mast of the ship, arms folded lazily behind his head in a makeshift pillow. His exposed chest rose and fell with each steady breath, completely oblivious to the antics of Luffy, Usopp and Chopper as they paraded about the ship, voices raised in a rowdy song.

You watched the swordsman curiously as the trio passed within a foot of him, and yet he slept on, snoring softly. 

“How does he do it?” you mused aloud to Sanji beside you.

The cook followed your gaze, eyes narrowing as they fell on Zoro. He let out a short laugh. “His head is just so thick nothing can get through it, not even those three idiots.” He gestured to the noisy trio, who were currently expressing, rather loudly, their growing appetites.

Your eyes wandered back to Zoro, following the hard lines of his abs, marred by the scar that ran from shoulder to hip, proof that he had faced Dracule Mihawk and lived. He truly was an extraordinary man.

“What happens if I try to wake him up?” you asked, a mischievous glint in your eyes.

Sanji laughed again. “Good luck with that, [Name]-chan.” His face lit up as he turned to you, lowering himself onto one knee. “Besides, I doubt that shitty swordsman could appreciate waking up to a beautiful woman such as yourself~. You can wake me up any time, [Name]-chwaaan~.”

“Uh, sure Sanji…” you said distractedly, brushing past him to approach the sleeping swordsman.

Crouching beside him you examined his face, smirking at the way his mouth hung slightly open, a small sound of protest escaping his lips as your shadow fell over him. _Heh, cute_ , you thought.

“Oi, Zoro,” you said softly, your faces only inches apart. The corners of his eyes wrinkled slightly at the noise, but he did not wake. You fell back on your heels, contemplating. An impish grin fell across your face and you reached forward, prodding his forehead with your index finger.

“Hey, stupid!” No luck. The swordsman frowned slightly, but continued his snoring. _Amazing…_

An idea crossed your mind, making you blush. You looked around to be sure no one was watching and to your relief, the rest of the crew were occupied elsewhere.

You leaned in closer, close enough to see the fluttering of his eyelashes, the delicate pink skin of the scar that marred his left eyelid, to feel his warm breath against your cheek. You brushed your lips against his tentatively, experimentally – just a feather touch, but enough to send your heart pounding against your ribs.

Nothing. The man was still fast asleep. _Seriously?_

You pulled back, annoyance written on your face.  Your eyes wandered and fell on Zoro’s katana, propped up against the mast beside him. They glinted in the sunlight, just inviting you to touch them. You grinned and chuckled to yourself, a plan forming.

Zoro’s swords were precious to him. You knew for a fact he was particularly fond of the white one, Wado Ichimonji, for reasons unknown to you. Maybe, just maybe…

You reached for the blade, slowly extending your fingers towards the ivory scabbard. As if sensing your intent, Zoro’s eye opened, narrowing to glare at you as you froze in place, a smirk plastered across your face.

His eye glinted dangerously, and you let out a yelp as you were pulled downward, falling hard against his muscled chest. He held your upper arms tightly, gaze boring into yours. You noticed, with some embarrassment that you were straddling his waist; your knees pressed into the deck either side of him. His fingers tightened, making you wince.

“Don’t touch the swords.”

You grinned sheepishly. “Sorry. But it worked.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“It woke you up, didn’t it?” You attempted a triumphant grin, but your confidence waned in your close proximity to the green-haired man.

He smirked at the redness in your cheeks and his arms moved to wrap around you, pulling you closer and holding you fast against him. You let out a small squeak of surprise, blushing harder. 

"Don't do it again." He leaned in closer, his lips by your ear. “Who are you calling 'stupid' by the way?” he asked with a smirk.

You stared at him horrified. If he had been awake for that, then... You flushed crimson as you remembered the kiss.

He only laughed, eye flashing in amusement as you squirmed slightly against his hold. It didn’t relent in the least, his intent gaze holding you in place perhaps even more so than the strength of his arms.

“You're such an ass! Were you just pretending to be asleep the whole time?!”

“You caught me.” He flashed you his trademark grin, overflowing with confidence and cockiness. His fingers began tracing slow circles over your back and he hummed in appreciation.

“So how about a proper kiss?”

“W-what? Ah-!”

You cried out as his hands suddenly dropped lower, giving your butt a small squeeze. He took advantage of your distraction and captured your lips roughly in his. Your eyes widened, but before long you melted into it, wrapping your arms around his muscular neck.

You broke apart, panting slightly and his lips moved to your neck, trailing soft kisses up to your ear. You shuddered as his breath rustled your hair.

“Next time, wake me up like this.”


End file.
